Manami Ryu
History Manami Ryu is a famous and legendary Pokémon Coordinator and trainer known as the Contest Queen. She is a Master class coordinator, and is the youngest coordinator to have ever won a Grand Festival, much less all four regional Grand Festivals in a row. She later becomes one of the 3 Champions of Hoenn and is the Champion of Johto, and a Pokémon Stylist. She was formerly the apprentice of the Spartan Mayor Shaga, Unova's strongest Gym Leader. Since she was a child, Manami has been scouted multiple times for acting and modeling. Pre-Official Trainer Post-Licensed Official Trainer Kanto (Age 10-11) Sinnoh (Age 12) = Orange Hoenn (Age 13) = Orange Johto (Age 14-15) After beating the Battle Frontier, Manami was sent to the Kalos region to study under Monarque/Gena to make better Pofflé/Poké Puffs and other desserts for 3 months and train without media attention. Championship Challenge/Hoenn (Age 15-16) Kalos (Age 17) = Battle Frontier Sinnoh (Age 18) *Creation of the Manami Cup, a Master class Pokémon Contest. It is a tournament where only coordinators with the title of Top Coordinator are qualified to compete in. The contest determines which Top Coordinator is truly the best of the best. Top Coordinators from all regions are qualified to compete. **The contest was created due to Manami's disappoint in the level of her competitors and lack of a challenge. **Prize: Contest King/Queen title, Ribbon Cup Personal Information *Measurements: **Debut/Indigo: 69B/45W/69H **Orange: 73B/50W/73H **Silver: 80B/53W/80H **Ever Grand: 85B/55W/85H **Lily of the Valley: 87B/56W/87H *Father's Occupation: Doctor, Company CEO *Mother's Occupation: Medical Researcher *Siblings' Occupations: University and High School Students *Intelligence: 165 IQ *Favorite Color: Blue and Green *Favorite Type of Movies: Mystery and Criminal Investigation *Favorite Type of Music: Any except Punk, Country, Rap, and Metal *Favorite Type of Books: Scientific Journals and Pokemon related books *Favorite School Subject: Pokemon Science, Dance, Music, and Foreign Language *Best School Subjects: Home Economics, Physical Education, Flower Arrangement, Pokemon Science, Literature, Theater, and Art *Worst School Subject: Advanced Mathematics *Best Sport: Swimming, Extreme Pokémon Race, Dance *Favorite Food: Gelato, Taiyaki, Maccha Latte, Curry, Wagyu *Ideal Type: *Ideal Date: *Allergic to: *Hobbies: Online Shopping, Music, Reading, Pokémon grooming, Pokémon training, Making sweets, Making Poké Vision videos *Dislikes: Inconsiderate people, Bullies, Being compared to her relatives *Special Skills: **Perfect Pitch **Playing the Violin **Acting **Dancing **Sewing and Costume Design **Master of Disguise **Singing **Cooking ***Supreme Pofflé/Poké Puffs ***Polocks/Pokéblocks ***Poffins ***Desserts in general **Multilingual/Polyglot (Fluent in: Japanese, English, and French) **Some Psionic powers ***Mediumship ***Telepathy - Pokémon ***Empathy Accomplishments Pokemon Contests *All 20 Hoenn Pokémon Contest Ribbons (x3) *All 20 Johto Pokémon Contest Ribbons (x3) *All 20 Kanto Pokémon Contest Ribbons (x3) *All 20 Sinnoh Pokémon Contest Ribbons (x3) Pokemon Leagues *Kanto League Indigo Conference - Top 3 *Sinnoh League Lily of the Valley Conference - Runner-Up *Hoenn League Ever Grande Conference - Champion *Johto League Silver Conference - Champion Princess Festival Contests Queen of the Princess Festival (x6) Ribbon Cups *Hoenn Grand Festivals (x4) *Johto Grand Festivals (x4) *Kanto Grand Festivals (x4) *Sinnoh Grand Festivals (x4) Wallace Cup 4 time winner of the Aqua Ribbon TriPokalon/Pokémon Showcase *Multiple Princess Keys **Lagoon Town **Courmarine City **Dendimille Town **Anistar City **Couriway Town **Frey City *Kalos Queen **Elle/Aria's Predecessor Battle Style *Using opponent's moves against them *Using surroundings to advantage *Tempo, Dance, and Rhythm base **Triple Time|Proportio Tripla **Double Time|Tempus Imperfectum **Half Time **Waltz| 3/4 **Common| 4/4 **March| 2/4 **Break = Rest **6/8 Time *Tempo Friends *Daigo Tsuwabuki/Steven Stone - Hoenn Champion, Devon Corporation Executive, and Pokémon G-Men *Mikuri Rune/Wallace - Hoenn Champion, Sootopolis Gym Leader, Top Coordinator, and Pokémon G-Men *Lutia/Lisia - Top Coordinator and Contest Idol *Brad Kaito/Brad Van Darn - Actor and former Dance Academy Student *Shu/Drew - Coordinator *Kamitsure Raimon/Elesa - Gym Leader (Unova) and Super Model *Homika Tachiwaki/Roxie - Gym Leader (Unova) and Bassist *Shikimi/Shauntal - Ellite Four (Unova) and Writer *Giima/Grimsley - Elite Four (Unova) *Cattleya/Caitlin - Elite Four (Unova) *Itsuki/Will - Elite Four (Johto) *Corn Sanyou/Cress - Gym Leader (Unova) and Restaurant Owner *Dent Sanyou/Cilan - Pokémon Connoisseur, Gym Leader (Unova), and Restaurant Owner *Pod Sanyou/Chilli - Gym Leader (Unova) and Restaurant Owner *Nodoka Ri/Serena Le - Trainer *Ami Kakyoku/Caroline Contreras - Trainer *Vivian - Pokémon Contest MC *Contesta-san - Pokémon Association's Chief of Pokémon Activities Committee *Sukizo-san - President of Pokémon Lovers Club *Nagi Hiwamaki/Winona - Gym Leader (Hoenn) *Lilian - Pokémon Contest MC *Momoan/Marian - Pokémon Contest MC *Harley - Coordinator *Saori/Solidad - Top Coordinator *Robert - Top Coordinator *Fu Tokusane/Tate - Gym Leader (Hoenn) *Lan Tokusane/Liza - Gym Leader (Hoenn) *Mache/Valerie - Gym Leader (Kalos), former Coordinator, Fashion Designer, and former Model *Matsuba Enju/Morty - Gym Leader (Johto) *Ibuki Fusue/Clair - Gym Leader (Johto) *Mikan Asagi/Jasmine - Gym Leader (Johto *Matis/Lt. Surge - Gym Leader (Kanto) *Erika - Gym Leader and Perfume Boutique Manager and Owner *Natsume Yamabuki/Sabrina - Gym Leader (Kanto) *Takeshi Nibi/Brock - Gym Leader (Kanto), Pokémon Breeder, and Pokémon Doctor (later on) *Shigeru Okido/Gary Oak - Pokémon Trainer and Pokémon Researcher (175 cm as of Sinnoh) *Marina (Johto) - Top Coordinator and Trainer *Melissa/Fantina - Gym Leader (Sinnoh) and Top Coordinator *Pairs - Pokémon Stylist/PokéList *Shirona/Cynthia - Sinnoh Champion *Hyouta Kurogane/Roark - Gym Leader (Sinnoh) *Denzi Nagisa/Volkner - Gym Leader (Sinnoh) *Kasumi Hanada/Misty - Gym Leader (Kanto) *Wataru/Lance - Kanto Champion and Pokémon G-Men *Carnet/Diantha - Kalos Champion, Actress, Grand Duchess Sponsorships *Devon Coporation *Silph Company *Pokétch Company Items Pokémon Manami has a large amount of Pokémon in a wide variety, and due to the government exemption's because her family's reputation and customs, many of her Pokémon have been with her since she was a little girl. Because of her apprenticeship, Manami was originally a trainer that specialized in raising Dragon Pokémon. However, at the abrupt end of her apprenticeship by her parents, Manami stopped with a single specialization and expanded to working with all of her Pokémon. Because of her abilities, she found that her specialty lies in not just Dragon-types but also Ghost-types and Psychic--types. Pokémon Champion Team #Nokoribi - Ninetails F #Yoroi - Salamence F #Kakeru - Altaria F #Miki - Milotic F #Yoshie - Dragonair F #Takusen - Gardevoir F Contest Pokémon #Egg->Vulpix->Ninetales—Nokoribi (shiny) F #Egg->Wrumple->Silcoon->Beautifly—Madoka (shiny) F #Egg->Swablu->Altaria—Kakeru (shiny) F #Feebas->Milotic—Miki (shiny) F #Sewaddle->Swadloon->Leavanny—Kamakiri F #Petilil->Lilligant—Masa F #Petilil—Fujin F #Pidove->Tranquill->Unfezant—Kiji F #Purrloin—Minx (shiny) F #Cinccino—Aki F #Dratini->Dragonair—Yoshie F #Azurill->Marill->Azumarill—Suiho F #Seel->Dewgong—Kori F #Horsea->Seaking->Kingdra—Yoko F #Ralts->Kirlia->Gardevoir—Takusen F #Plusle—Hibana M #Minun—Raiko F #Frillish—Umi F #Ducklett->Swanna—Storm F #Zorua—Genzo F #Cottonee->Whimsicott—Wata M #Larvesta->Volcarona—Kasai F #Surskit->Masquerain—Arata F #Psyduck->Golduck—Ahiru F #Oddish->Gloom->Bellossom—Saki F #Skitty->Delcatty—Odoru F #Misdreavus->Mismagius—Obie F #Sneasel—Kosui F #Pichu->Pikachu—Hanabi F #Eevee->Espeon—Elfie F #*Captivating dances #*Eldest of Eevee quintuplets #Eevee->Leafeon—Sakaeru F #Eevee->Glaceon—Miyuki F #Eevee->Umbreon—Yonaka F #Eeveee->Sylveon—Pixie F #Iggylybuff->Jigglypuff—Kashu F #Ralts->Kirlia->Gallade—Daiki M #*Likes cooking, and is extremely goood at it #*Takusen's mate #Ninetales—Yoichi M #*Mated with Nokoribi as a Ninetales #Trapinch->Vibrava->Flygon—Sora F #Snorunt->Froslass—Yukina F #Budew->Roselia->Roserade—Chikako F #Chingling->Chimecho—Naru F #Spinarak—Kenpon F #Vulpix-Megumi F #Egg->Squirtle—Kiho F #Snivy->Servine—Asami F #Gothita->Gothorita—Yami F #Cherubi->Cherrim—Cherie F #Kricketot->Kricketune—Kotone F #Buneary->Lopunny—Usagi F #Finneon-Lumineon—Finny F #Mime Jr.—Mimi F #Egg->Bulbasaur—Hana F #Chimchar->Monferno->Infernape—Hinote F #Piplup—Mizu F #Totodile—Suiiki F #Togepi->Togetic—Tamago F #Fennekin->Braxien—Kiki F #Espurr->Meowstic—Noir M #Espurr->Meowstic—Claire F Mega Pokémon with Mega Stones #Altaria (Kakaru) - Altarinite F #Gyarados (Arashi) - Gyaradosite M #Pigeot (Tsubasa) - Pidgeotite M #Scizor (Ken) - Scizorite M #Gardevoir (Takusen) - Gardevoirite F #Metagross (Hagane) - Metagrossite #Gallade (Daiki) - Galladite M #Salamence (Yoroi) - Salamencite F #Medicham (Meiso) - Medichamite F #Alakazam (Daisuke) - Alakazite M #Houndoom (Masanori) - Houndoominite M #Sableye (Hoseki) - Sablenite M #Aerodactyl (Kayo) - Aerodactylite F #Sceptile (Midori) - Sceptilite F #Blaziken (Yakedo) - Blazikenite F #Garchmop (Fuka) - Garchompite F #Audino (Kango) - Audinite F #Latias (Tia) - Latiasite F #Latios (Tio) - Latiosite M Rubello Town Contest Manami's Team #Ninetales—Nokoribi F #Beautifly—Madoka F #Volcarona—Kasai F -> Altaria—Kakeru F #Bulbasaur—Hana F -> Pikachu—Hanabi F #Servine—Asami F -> Serperior—Hisoka M #Purrloin—Minx F -> Roserade—Chikako F Shu’s Team #Budew->Roselia—Kaori F #Torchic->Combusken->Blaziken—Hono (Blaze) M #Surskit->Masquerain—Masque M #Caterpie->Metapod->Butterfree—Kira F #Trapinch->Vibrava—Vivi F (Later evolves into his Flygon) Pokémon Series Trivia *Hanako Ketchum - 29 years old as of debut *Daigo Tsuwabuki - 25 as of Advance Generation *Itsuki - 22 as of Advance Generation Magazines *PokéCan/PokéChic - Pokémon Stylist magazine *Coordinator Monthly *Pokémon Journal *Pokémon Friend *Pokémon Insider *Pokémon Handbook *Adorable Pokémon *Aha! Pokémon Journal *Pokémon Monthly *Pokémon Pal *Pokémon Fan *National Pokégraphic Movies *Ultra Maximum *Wonder Fighters the Movie *Yamask of the Opera *Princess Pokémon's Holiday *That Darn Meowth *Plusle and Minun and the Princess Rescue *Enter the Beartic *The Game of Ice *The Way of the Beartic *Gone with the Pokémon *Pokémon Wars Saga *Dirty Herider *The Great Pokémon Tyranitar *My Sweet, Sweet Lady Restaurants *Seven Stars Restaurant *Restaurant de Perfection - Owned by Zumi/Siebold of Kalos Elite Four *Striaton Gym/Restaurant - Owned by Dent, Pod, and Corn *Café Soleil Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Reason for an Umbreon